Forum:Combat Group B
Time to start Group B. Remember to specify whether each battle will be won by knockout or on a judges' decision. Christophee (talk) 12:38, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Razer (ENG) vs Riptilion (NZL) RA2's Thoughts I don't see what Riptillion can do here. Sit n' spin bots are only good in Robot Arena 2 (with a few exceptions, but this isn't one). Razer wins by KO. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Razer will crush and crush and Riptillion will be broken. KO. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:53, October 5, 2009 (UTC) SquirrelMonkey's Thoughts Well I agree completely with the others, Riptillion has no chance. :Please sign your name. Helloher (talk) 15:39, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Razer to crush, pick up and dance around with Riptillion, but I think that it won't be able to pit it, so it wins on a judges decision. Helloher (talk) 15:39, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I agree that Riptilion has no chance here against Razer and I think that the Razer team will make sure they immobilise or pit it just to get the job done. Christophee (talk) 14:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Panzer Mk 4 (USA) vs Cerberus (CYP) RA2's Thoughts Cerberus has virtually no offensive capability. I'm going to back Panzer MK 4 here, because we never got to see Cerberus using its srimech, and it looks like it could fail if depended on too much. Panzer MK 4 by KO. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Panzer Mk 4 is the quicker here and could probably lift Cerberus into a posistion where it can't self-right, so a KO. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:53, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I've got to agree here with what has been said above. Panzer by KO. Helloher (talk) 15:39, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Panzer Mk 4 is a pretty impressive machine and I also don't see Cerberus being able to do much to it. Even if Cerberus can self-right and keep going, I think Panzer Mk 4 will pit it to finish the battle. Christophee (talk) 14:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Results Everyone's voted so here are the results. Christophee (talk) 14:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) *Razer (ENG) vs Riptilion (NZL): Razer wins by knockout *Panzer Mk 4 (USA) vs Cerberus (CYP): Panzer Mk 4 wins by knockout Round 2 Second round of battles coming up. Christophee (talk) 23:50, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Razer (ENG) vs Cerberus (CYP) Llama's Thoughts Razer will crush into the dog and win by KO. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I agree with Llama here. Crushing and a pit for a Razer KO win. Helloher (talk) 15:53, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Two very clear cut battles here. Cerberus has virtually no defence against Razer so it should be an easy KO. Christophee (talk) 22:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Panzer Mk 4 (USA) vs Riptilion (NZL) Helloher's Thoughts It will be difficult, but Panzer to flip Riptillion and win by KO. Helloher (talk) 06:06, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I expect PAnzer will be able to lift Riptilion up and over after a few tries and win by KO. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ManUCrazy's Thoughts Panzer to lift Riptilion onto the wall, like with The Revolutionist. ManUCrazy 15:05, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Panzer Mk 4 is easily the more potent of the two robots here and should flip Riptilion over fairly easily. Another KO. Christophee (talk) 22:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Results Time for the results. The qualifiers from this group have now been decided with one round still remaining. Christophee (talk) 01:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Razer (ENG) vs Cerberus (CYP): Razer wins by knockout *Panzer Mk 4 (USA) vs Riptilion (NZL): Panzer Mk 4 wins by knockout Round 3 We already know which two robots are through from this group, but the next battle will decide who will win the group and avoid the unbeaten Supernova in the next round. The robots in the other battle are just trying to avoid finishing with no points. Christophee (talk) 16:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Razer (ENG) vs Panzer Mk 4 (USA) Llama's Thoughts Well I think Panzer is too quick for Razer, the double US champion is no slouch and could ram and flip RAzer around. Panzer wins on ajudges. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I agree with Llama. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ManUCrazy/Ohargreaves' thoughts Panzer will start on top, flipping Razer around, but Razer fights back puncturing Panzer's tyres and buckling the lifter. Razer on a judges decision. ManUCrazy 17:51, November 9, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts This fight could go either way for me, and rather than flip a coin, I'll vote against Razer because I'm sick of it winning international events. Panzer Mk 4 by judges decision. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Wow, a great response so far. I can see Panzer Mk 4 starting well and dominating large portions of the battle, but I would expect Razer to come back strongly and cause enough damage to win on a judges' decision. Christophee (talk) 00:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts OK, before we begin, let's make this clear....I'm NOT staying. I am NOT coming back perminantly. And the reason is OBVIOUSLY because you don't want me. HOWEVER, I made a deal that I'd contribute to this, and seeing how it has been going so far, I'll contribute....but this is ALL I'm doing now, OK? Good. Now, the fight in question....these two are both good, solid machines. But I have to go for Razer. Why? Because Panzer, to me, has an unforgivable side ground clearance. Not to mention its wheels look nice and exposed....too nice for my liking. Razer to win on a judges decision, on damage. CBFan (talk) 14:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts The crucial thing here is Razer's dragging wedge that practically scrapes woodchips right off the arena floor, I've never seen Panzer take on a robot that was this low to the ground, and I don't know if it could get underneath. And Razer's got those oh-so-clever omniwheels that allow it to easily sneak around to the sides or rear of Panzer and attack its virtually-unprotected body. Razer's pushing power is nothing to sneeze at. I vote Razer. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Cerberus (CYP) vs Riptilion (NZL) Llama's Thoughts Cerberus is more potent and will probably push Riptilion around and then into the pit. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I honestly don't know here. I suppose I agree with Llama. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ManUCrazy/Ohargreaves' thoughts Cerberus to achieve an easy win by pushing the useless Riptilion into the pit, if it doesn't break down first. ManUCrazy 17:51, November 9, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts I honestly don't see what Riptilion can do. Cerberus via knockout. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Riptilion is just making up the numbers here and has no chance of winning. Cerberus to easily pit it. Christophee (talk) 00:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Cerberus to win on the judges. Pitting if its lucky, but judges more realistic. CBFan (talk) 14:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Results It's great to see CBFan contributing to the tournament, but on this occasion it has given us a draw between Razer and Panzer Mk 4. I probably should have employed some judges for this like we had for Series 8. Anybody have any ideas on how to resolve this? Christophee (talk) 15:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :We could say that this Tournament is like a Christmas Special type thing with the same judges as Series 8 etc? Llamaman201 (talk) 17:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::That wouldn't help matters. I voted for Panzer, Christophee voted for Razer and RA2 hasn't voted. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Then really, if no alternative is found, its up to RA2. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess the casting vote is with RA2. ManUCrazy 18:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::He has voted for Razer, so Razer wins. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much RA2. I don't know what we would have done without you. Here are the final results. Christophee (talk) 00:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) *Razer (ENG) vs Panzer Mk 4 (USA): Razer won on judges' decision *Cerberus (CYP) vs Riptilion (NZL): Cerberus won by knockout